Core A will continue to provide support for accounting, budgeting, fiscal reporting and communication among project and core personnel as well as scheduling and coordination of internal research meetings and external Scientific Advisory Board visits. The Administrative Core will also collaborate with the Masonic Cancer Center Clinical Trials Office (CTO) to provide specialized support for protocol submissions, dissemination, revision and monitoring as well as research nurse coordinators and clinical research associates to oversee clinical trials proposed in Projects 1 and 3.